Parents and caretakers of children can have an unpleasant experience while potty training a toddler.
First, toilet seats are not adapted for the smaller body frame of toddlers. Without a smaller base, the child does not have proper support to the sides of a commode. Secondly, restrooms, and public restrooms in particular, are known to fester germs and viruses. Many currently available products carry the germs and viruses after use in various public restrooms. Moreover, many currently available products are not compactable in order to drastically reduce the size of the travel toilet, as carried. Additionally, currently available products that fold for a reduction in size are dangerous because a child's skin can get pinched in the hinges, for example, with screws.
It is desirable to overcome these shortcomings.